Beauty and the Beast... RK Style
by Mr. Miagi's Banana Factory
Summary: Title sums it up. Based on the Disney version and pretty much every scene has been battered. Sojiro get's to be the horse! *beams*


Mr. Miagi's Banana factory owns NOTHING!!!!!!!

Once upon a time, in a far off land, there was a ruffian who was arrogant and selfish. One day during winter, an old Dr. Gensai came to the ruffian's mansion looking for a place to stay. In payment of staying, he offered the ruffian a single spoon. The ruffian sneered at the gift and turned the old doctor away. It was then that the old doctor transformed into Brad Pitt, which was his true form. The ruffian tried to beg for forgiveness, but Brad felt that the ruffian was too much competition in the looks department so he cast a spell on him and all that lived there. The ruffian was then turned to the way he normally looks in the RK series (we'll just say that he looked like Matt Damon before) and he was to be cursed with an afro- like rooster head hair style. If someone could not fall in love with him by the time that the enchanted spoon turned into a fork, he would be stuck with that hair for the rest of his life. After a while, the ruffian began to despair and lost all hope for who could ever love a rooster head?

****

Cast:

****

Beast: Sano

****

Beauty (a.k.a: Belle): Kenshin

****

Gaston: Aoshi

****

Lafoo: Misao

****

Maurice: Yahiko

****

The nut house guy: Okina

****

Candlestick: Hiko

****

Clock: Saito

****

Feather Duster: Cho

****

Tea Pot: Katsu 

****

Tea cup: Shishio

****

Foot Rest: Yumi

****

Wardrobe: Kamatari

****

Stove: Kaoru

****

Horse: Sojiro

****

Wolves: Ayame and Suzume

*Kenshin walking down dirt road*

****

Kenshin: *singing* Little town , it's a quiet village, everyday like the one before, little town full of little people waking up to say…

****

Town's People: SHUT UP!!!

****

Kenshin: Oh… okay.

*the next twelve scenes have been cut because of questionable material with Kenshin singing*

*gunshot goes off and bird falls to the ground*

Misao: You got another one Lord Aoshi!

****

Aoshi: But of course! *sees Kenshin* See that girl there! That's the girl I'm gonna marry!

****

Misao: I thought Kenshin was a guy.

****

Aoshi: He won't be once I take him for that operation in Switzerland!

****

Misao: …….

****

Aoshi: …….

****

Misao: Shouldn't you be singing about now?

****

Aoshi: I don't want to.

****

Misao: But it's part of the job description.

****

Aoshi: Shit. *starts singing* From the moment I met her saw her- *stops singing* Okay, that's enough. 

*Next 32 scenes have been cut do to insubordination*

****

Aoshi: *jumps in front of Kenshin* Hey there Kenshin.

****

Kenshin: Good morning Aoshi.

****

Aoshi: What are you reading?

****

Kenshin: Some physics junk thing. Some loser backstage set fire to the fairy tale book I was supposed to use.

****

Aoshi: *gasp* PHYSICS!!! *grabs book and starts reading through it*

****

Kenshin: Aren't you being a bit out of character?

****

Aoshi: Shut up!

****

Kenshin: But I'm not singing!

****

Aoshi: This isn't physics, you idiot! This is a dictionary!

****

Kenshin: Well sorry if I don't know how to read French!

****

Aoshi: Actually, this one's in Swedish.

****

Kenshin: I don't care.

****

Aoshi: Okay, anyway, how about you come over to the bar and look at all of my trophies and stuff.

****

Kenshin: Can't, my papa needs me to help him with his new invention.

****

Aoshi: I'll help!

****

Misao: Um… we're supposed to be making fun of her daddy.

****

Aoshi: Oh… Your dad has more chins than a Chinese phone book!

****

Kenshin: Don't talk about my father that way!

****

Aoshi: *to Misao* Yah! Don't talk about her father that way!

****

Misao: What'd I do?!

****

Kenshin: My father's a genius!

*something blows up in background* 

Misao: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

****

Aoshi: *monotone voice* ha… ha…ha.

*Kenshin runs home*

****

Kenshin: Papa!

****

Yahiko: This sucks! Why did I have to play the old geezer!

****

Kenshin: I don't know… How exactly can you be my father if I'm older than you?

****

Yahiko: It's sort of like how many licks it takes to get to the center of a tootsie pop, the world may never know.

****

Kenshin: How's your invention coming along?

****

Yahiko: It's crap. I'm just gonna go to the fair and say I invented the horse.

****

Kenshin: Oh, okay.

****

Yahiko: You know, you could be useful and marry that Aoshi guy or something. At least he knows how to do this type of stuff.

****

Kenshin: Oh Aoshi… he's not the one for me. He's too smart, righteous, and good looking. I mean, sure, maybe the whole town wants to jump in his pants, but… I'm different. I want a big haired, no good bum who begs people for food.

****

Yahiko: …. You have a very strange taste in men.

****

Kenshin: NO! I'm normal! It's the rest of the world that's strange!

****

Yahiko: Well, I'm gonna leave now on Sojiro. Wish me luck! *runs outside and jumps on Sojiro*

****

Sojiro: Oof! You've gained weight!

****

Yahiko: That's what them refried beans'll do to ya!

****

Sojiro: I don't want to carry you all the way to the fair!

****

Yahiko: You'd better or else… *takes out whip*

****

Sojiro: ANIMAL ABUSE!

****

Yahiko: *whips Sojiro on butt*

****

Sojiro: Ouchie!

****

Yahiko: Giddi up!

****

Sojiro: Okay, geez! *starts running to fair*

*Kenshin goes back inside*

*Meanwhile, on the road to the fair*

****

Yahiko: Crap… I forget which way we're supposed to go.

****

Sojiro: Don't look at me! I'm just a horse!

****

Yahiko: I think I'll take the way that looks scary and unsafe.

****

Sojiro: You stupid or something?!

****

Yahiko: Last time I checked, horses don't talk. They whinny.

****

Sojiro: *sigh* Whinny whinny.

****

Yahiko: That's better.

*Sojiro and Yahiko going down the creepy road*

****

Yahiko: Wait! This isn't the right way! Where have you taken us Sojiro?!

****

Sojiro: You're the one who decided to-

****

Yahiko: *takes out whip*

****

Sojiro: … whinny.

****

Ayame: Looky! It's Yahiko and that smily kid!

****

Suzume: Yah! Yahiko and that smily kid!

****

Yahiko: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!

****

Suzume: Come play with us Yahiko!

****

Yahiko: RUN!!

****

Sojiro: WHINNY!!!

****

Yahiko: They're gaining on us!!!

****

Ayame: YAHIKO!!!

****

Sojiro: *trips*

****

Yahiko: *falls off Sojiro* Stupid jack ass!

****

Sojiro: I thought I was a horse.

****

Yahiko: *whips Sojiro*

****

Sojiro: WHINNY!! *runs away*

****

Yahiko: *sees castle* I'll go there!

*Yahiko runs inside castle quickly before Ayame and Suzume catch up.*

****

Yahiko: That was a close one. 

*bucket of water falls on Yahiko*

****

Yahiko: Oh poopoo.

****

Voice: We should like hic let him stay because hic he's soaked to the like hic bone.

****

Other Voice: No way in hell! There's no way I'm going to encourage that moron into another temper tantrum.

****

Yahiko: Who's there?

****

Hiko: *pops out* Me!

****

Yahiko: A candle stick! 

****

Saito: Ah shit. You've done it now, you stubborn drunk.

****

Hiko: I only hic had one more hic jug of hic sake than I normally do.

****

Saito: *puts cigarette up to Hiko's flame* Damn, I need a smoke.

****

Yahiko: A pot head clock and a drunken candle stick….

****

Hiko: You might as well hic go and like hic get close to the fire and all in the hic den.

****

Yahiko: *walks over to den and sits in chair*

*tea cart rushes in*

****

Katsu: Hi ya!

****

Yahiko: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!

****

Katsu: … please shut up.

****

Yahiko: …okay…

****

Shishio: I'm a tea cup… how degrading!

****

Yumi: A foot stool… this sucks.

****

Yahiko: Vibration please!

****

Yumi: Why you little!

****

Yahiko: Foot stools don't talk. They meew.

****

Shishio: You were dropped on your head as a baby, huh?

****

Yahiko: Hey! I'm not the one who's a tea cup, alright! 

****

Saito: Just so you know, the moron's on his way down now.

****

Sano: *twirls into room* I'm rich, I'm rich, I'm RRIIIIIIICH!

****

Yahiko: ……

****

Saito: Moron.

****

Sano: Why is this twirpy kid in MY chair.

****

Yahiko: I'm… sorry?

****

Sano: Sorry don't cut it. To the dungeons with ya!

****

Yahiko: NOOO!!!

*back with Kenshin at house*

Kenshin: Phew! Finally finished sorting the tofu. Now it's time for the laundry!

*outside*

****

Aoshi: Okay, I'm gonna go up to the door, talk and then propose to Kenshin.

****

Misao: *bawls*

****

Aoshi: Right… Time to jump on in. *knocks on door*

****

Kenshin: *opens door* Hello?

****

Aoshi: I need to talk to you. *walks in and closes door* I want to know if… *realizes he shut Kenshin outside* Damn. *pulls Kenshin inside, then closes door*

****

Kenshin: Why is there a band… and a priest outside. DID SOMEBODY DIE??!!!

****

Aoshi: Um… no… I want to know Kenshin. Will you marry me?

****

Kenshin: …… Well… what have I got to lose. Sure, why the hell not?

****

Aoshi: ….. Wait… aren't you gonna think about this? This our life and our future!

****

Kenshin: I know.

****

Aoshi: I'm sorry Kenshin, but I don't think I'm ready for such a big commitment!

****

Kenshin: Then why the hell did you propose?!

****

Aoshi: No, I won't let you talk me into it! If you love me then you would respect my decision. Good bye Kenshin! *leaves* 

****

Kenshin: …. Okay then… 

*numerous scenes have been cut due to Kenshin's musical disabilities*

*in field*

Sojiro: *runs in* WHINNY WHINNY!!!

****

Kenshin: Whinny???

****

Sojiro: I dunno. That's what Yahiko said horses sound like.

****

Kenshin: What is he talking about?! Horses don't 'whinny'!

****

Sojiro: I know!!

****

Kenshin: Geez! Horses go 'ookie ookie'. Everybody knows that!

****

Sojiro: He probably thinks that a dogs barks, too!

****

Kenshin: Once again, we all know that dogs don't bark. They clearly say, 'wakka wakka shiboo.'

****

Sojiro: Anyway, Yahiko's trapped in a castle so we've gotta go save him.

****

Kenshin: Righty! *jumps on Sojiro* Hi Ho So-chan!

****

Sojiro: You're so heavy!

****

Kenshin: Stop complaining! Onward, noble steed!

****

Sojiro: Okay. *starts waddling off*

*6 hours later… at the castle*

****

Kenshin: So he's in that place, huh? Okay, you wait here Sojiro. I'll go in and find papa.

****

Sojiro: Fine, I'll just stand right here and wait for those wolves to come and rip me into tiny pieces like a good horse.

****

Kenshin: ahem

****

Sojiro: *sigh* Ookie ookie.

****

Kenshin: *walks inside castle* PAPA!!! Hmmm… where could he be? I think I'll go up these stairs and hope I find a dungeon where my papa is held. *walks up stairs and into dungeon* Oh my goodness! What a coincidence!

****

Yahiko: Kenshin! Help me!

****

Kenshin: Papa! I've found you! Now considering you're gonna die here in this forsaken dungeon, could you sign these papers that entitles me to all of your land and possessions?

****

Yahiko: I'm your father! You're supposed to get me out of here!

****

Kenshin: Yah, but doing so is unprofitable. Oh yah, this blank paper is for you to write your will. Just address everything to me and all will be peachy!

****

Sano: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!

****

Kenshin: I've come to see my papa!

****

Sano: I've got an idea! You can trade places with your papa to save his life. The only catch is that you'd have to stay here forever!

****

Yahiko: HE ACCEPTS!!!

****

Sano: Okay! *tosses Yahiko out and sends him away* Come this way Kenshin!

****

Kenshin: How do you know my name? 

****

Sano: I just do.

****

Kenshin: Oh, okay.

****

Sano: *leads Kenshin to really nice room* This'll be your room!

****

Kenshin: I don't care! I'm gonna be an ungrateful wench and hate you!

****

Sano: … I take it that this means no sex.

****

Kenshin: I never said that!

*script chucked at him from off screen*

****

Kenshin: *looks through script* WHAT?! 

****

Sano: What does it say?

****

Kenshin: Sorry Sano. No sex.

****

Sano: Aww. *trudges off*

*At bar*

****

Aoshi: I can't believe he said yes. Can't he see that I can't handle a commitment?!

****

Misao: It's okay Lord Aoshi! You've got to pull yourself together!

****

Aoshi: … I AM NOT SINGING!

*another bundle of scenes have been cut*

****

Yahiko: *runs in* Help! My daughter… son… whatever it is… has been caught by a hideous rooster head!

****

Aoshi: Kenshin, I, your knight in shining armor, shall slay the rooster head and save you! Then we will ride off into the sunset on my noble steed over to the closest Motel 6 and there we will-

****

Misao: Sorry to interrupt your vivid day dream, but we're supposed to be making fun of Yahiko again.

****

Aoshi: Oh… You're fat!

****

Yahiko: I don't have to take this! I'm leaving!

****

Aoshi: Hmmm… *singing* Misao, I'm afraid that I'm singing.

****

Misao: *singing* A dangerous pass time-

****

Aoshi: I know. *singing* But if I don't do this, my pay check will be cut in two! *stops singing* You know, I've been thinking as well. Maybe I should serenade him with a song! *starts singing* You're all I've ever wanted! You're all I ever needed. Yah! So tell me what to do now, when I want you back!

*back at castle*

****

Kenshin: I'm hungry. I'm going down stairs. *walks out of room*

****

Hiko: Let's get it on!

****

Cho: Okay!

****

Hiko: *looks over at Kenshin* Can't you see we're a little busy here!

****

Kenshin: A candle about to hump a feather duster… *shudders and walks back into room*

****

Sano: *from outside room* Kenshin! Kenshin! Good God! Please do that behind a curtain or something!

****

Cho: Yo! We can fuck wherever we want!

****

Sano: *kicks Hiko and Cho off screen* Kenshin! You are to come down and join me for dinner later!

****

Kenshin: I'm still not talking to you!

****

Sano: Fine! Then you can just starve! *stomps off*

*1 hour later*

Kenshin: I'm hungry.

****

Kamatari: Then we'll need to figure out what you're going to wear.

****

Kenshin: Could I have a pretty pink dress?

****

Kamatari: Sure thing! Don't forget lip gloss and mascara!

****

Kenshin: Right!

*another hour later*

****

Kenshin: I'm here! Hey… where's the rooster head?

****

Saito: He's upstairs mourning over his spoon.

****

Kaoru: Oh well! I cooked something anyway!

****

Kenshin: …. I'm not hungry.

****

Hiko: We really couldn't care. Be our guest!

****

Kenshin: I thought I was a prisoner.

****

Hiko: Guest, prisoner, same thing.

****

Saito: Shouldn't you be off bed bumping with Cho or something?

****

Hiko: Can't. He's off with Shishio trying to get the plates to rebel against the bowls.

****

Saito: Damn.

****

Katsu: I'm so bored.

****

Hiko: Don't forget to mention short and stout.

****

Saito: There's your handle and there's, my goodness, your spout!

****

Katsu: ha ha, very funny.

****

Kenshin: I going to go to bed.

****

Hiko: I'll take you on a tour.

****

Saito: I'll go, too.

****

Kenshin: you guys are really bored, huh?

****

Hiko and Saito: *nod*

*on tour*

****

Lance Bass: Yah, we should sing this way.

****

Justin Timberlake: Your stupid! We should sing this way!

****

J.C (don't know the last name): You're both stupid! I'm hot!

****

Chris (forgot his last name too): Nuh uh! I am!

****

Joey Fatone: NO! ME!

*WRONG TOUR*

*castle tour*

****

Hiko: And to your left is a sink.

****

Kenshin Wow! I've never seen one of those before!

****

Saito: There's also a grand library here!

****

Kenshin: Oh… that's nice… Oh! What's that?!

****

Hiko: A toilet!

****

Kenshin: Wow! What's up those stairs?

****

Saito: Some forbidden room we're not allowed in.

****

Kenshin: I'm gonna go check it out!

****

Hiko: Have fun!

****

Saito: Pick me up some cigarettes out of the cupboard to the left of the door!

****

Kenshin: Okay!

*goes into forbidden room*

****

Kenshin: Gee golly! Under that glass… it's a spork!

****

Sano: What are you doing here?

****

Kenshin: Checking out that spork.

****

Sano: Ee gad! The spoon transformed into a spork! AAAAHHHHH!!! *bumps into cabinet*

****

Kenshin: You've wounded yourself! I'll take you down stairs and tend to your wound.

****

Sano: Okay.

*downstairs*

****

Sano: Owie! The rubbing alcohol is hurting my head!

****

Kenshin: Don't complain! Shees!

****

Sano: Thankies, though, for tending to my head.

****

Kenshin: Don't mention it.

*off at bar*

****

Okina: So what you are saying is that you want me to throw Yahiko in the nut house?

****

Aoshi: Yah, basically. You wouldn't believe it. He comes in here raving about a rooster head! It messed up my train of thought.

****

Misao: Why? Were you dreaming about your lovely and charming sidekick?

****

Aoshi: No, food.

****

Misao: Oh…

****

Okina: Alright, I'll put Yahiko in the nutters home for ya! Hahahahahaha!

****

Aoshi: I wonder… how much wood would a wood chuck chuck if a wood chuck could chuck wood? I've never been able to figure it out…

*back at castle*

****

Kamatari: So Kenshin, you're going dancing tonight with the master huh?! Sounds like fun!

****

Kenshin: Yah, I need a really pretty dress okay!

****

Kamatari: Okay, what about this purty yellow one?

****

Kenshin: That one's nice! I like it!

****

Kamatari: Okay then, hun, put it on, k!

----

****

Sano: Man, what do I wear?!

****

Hiko: Don't act like a stuck up rich kid! Chicks hate that shit!

****

Saito: Nowadays, it seems that the punker look is more in.

****

Sano: Right! What about my 'aku' jacket?

****

Hiko: Okay!

----

*on ballroom floor*

****

Katsu: Oh goodie! I get to sing!

****

Cho: But I wanna do it!

****

Katsu: I don't care! *singing* Tale as old as… *stops* Crap, I forgot the lyrics!

****

Cho: It's for the best. We should spice this up a lil' bit, neh?

****

Katsu: Oh okay. *singing* Tearin up my heart and soul, when we're apart, I feel it too. And no matter what I do I feel the pain. With or without-

****

Cho: Beep Beep! Beep Beep! Baby you can drive my car, yah I'm gonna be a star. Baby you can drive my car, and maybe I love-

****

Katsu: You're all I need my love, my Valentine!!

****

Cho: We all live in a yellow submarine, a yellow submarine.

****

Katsu: you drive me crazy, I just can't sleep. I'm so excited, I'm in too deep.

****

Cho: He's a real nowhere man, sitting in his nowhere land, making all his nowhere plans for nobody!

*on balcony*

****

Kenshin: The music was… different.

****

Sano: That's what happens when you have a castle full of useless appliances.

****

Kenshin: Sano, you're a really good guy and all, but I can't stay here. My papa, he needs me.

****

Sano: … I understand. If that's so, then take this. It's a magic post-it. It will show you whatever you want to see.

****

Kenshin: Thank you. I'll come back, I promise.

****

Sano: So… do we get to have goodbye sex?

****

Kenshin: Okay!

*another script is chucked at Kenshin*

****

Kenshin: Ouch! *looks through script* Ah man!

****

Sano: No sex?

****

Kenshin: No sex.

****

Sano: Damn.

*Kenshin then rides off on Sojiro back to his house*

****

Kenshin: Papa! Papa, are you alright?

****

Yahiko: Dammit, shut up Kenshin! Can't you see I'm trying to watch the game here?

****

Kenshin: Oh… sorry…. Hey, there's something bouncing about in my pocket!

****

Shishio: Ah, finally I got out of there!

****

Kenshin: A stow away!

****

Shishio: Shut the fuck up.

*knock at door*

Kenshin: Who could that be? *opens door*

****

Okina: I am here to collect your father.

****

Kenshin: Oh, it's taxes time again, huh? Dad, they're here to take you away!

****

Yahiko: What?! You can't have them take me away! I'm your father!

****

Kenshin: What's you're point?

****

Aoshi: I see that we have a bit of a problem here.

****

Kenshin: Why are you here?

****

Aoshi: For a… compromise. You're papa can go free… if you'll marry me.

****

Kenshin: I said yah before! I'll marry you!

****

Aoshi: …. I can't believe you're so inconsiderate!!! No, NO I won't give in to you! I'm not ready to be married!! You should know that already! All you ever do is think of your own wants and needs Kenshin, but what about me?! Our children?!!

****

Kenshin: ….Okay then…

****

Aoshi: Take the old man away!

****

Yahiko: Hey! Who you callin old!

****

Sojiro: Ookie ookie! Ookie ookie!

****

Aoshi: Ookie ookie? I think you're horse is broken.

****

Kenshin: You may think that my father is insane but he's not! *takes out post it* Show me the rooster head!

****

Aoshi: It does exist! C'mon y'all! Let's go kill the rooster head!

****

Misao: Into the cellar with the two of you! *throws Yahiko and Kenshin into cellar*

*Aoshi and hoard leave for the castle*

****

Kenshin: Oh no! They're gonna kill im.

****

Yahiko: Who cares about that?!! Now I'll never know who won in the Super Bowl!

****

Shishio: Looks like it's time for the invasion on the castle! I might bring the batousai so that I can get rid of him, Sagara, Saito, and Shinomori in one swoop. *breaks open cellar door*

****

Yahiko: Goodness! That's the strongest tea cup I've ever seen!

****

Sojiro: OOKIE OOKIE!!!

****

Kenshin: *jumps on Sojiro* To the castle.

****

Sojiro: Oof. They've been feeding you WAY to well.

*Kenshin and Sojiro make it to castle*

*in the meantime*

****

Saito: There's a bunch of people out there about to attack us. What do we do now, oh wise moron?

****

Sano: It doesn't matter now. Let them come.

****

Saito: Ah crap, we're screwed.

*outside*

****

Mob: *singing* Kill the rooster head! Kill the rooster head!

****

Aoshi: Um… that doesn't exactly fit… I know! *singing* You remind me of a girl that I once knew.

*inside castle*

****

Hiko: Oh the popness! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!

****

Katsu: I believe that it is time to fight!

****

Saito: Dammit! I'm out of cigarettes!!!

****

All castle appliances: *gasp*

****

Cho: This is bad dude! First, these guys come to kill us and now the killer clock has run out of smokes. Is there no God?!

****

Katsu: I don't believe in God. I believe in Buddha.

****

Saito: Well, I don't believe in either. I believe in Martha Stewart.

****

Hiko: Me too!

*outside*

****

Mob: *attempting to open the door with battering ram*

****

Aoshi: Hold it! Geez, you guys are so dense! Did it ever occur to you to just turn the knob? *turns knob and opens door* Amateurs. *leads mob inside*

****

Hiko: Attack!

*appliances start to attack mob*

*Aoshi slips past and up stair case*

Pervert: *ripping away at Cho's clothes*

****

Cho: HELP! I'M BEING MOLESTED! HELP!

****

Hiko: *ryuu shosen's pervert's ass*

****

Pervert: OUCHIE!!! *runs*

****

Cho: My hero!

****

Hiko: Let's hit the Motel 6!

****

Cho: Okay!

*Hiko somehow gets cornered by Misao w/ torch*

****

Misao: Ima burn you up!

****

Hiko: Oh shit!

****

Saito: *sliding down banister* Aku soku ZAN!!! *slays Misao*

****

Hiko: Hey, Saito, wanna come with me and Cho to Motel 6?

****

Saito: Oh fine.

*Aoshi finds Sano in room*

****

Aoshi: So there you are! *takes out scissors* I'm gonna cut that hair off and make you bald!

****

Sano: Eep!

****

Aoshi: *kicks Sano out window and onto roof*

****

Kenshin: *way down below* SANO!!!

****

Sano: Kenshin… he came back.

****

Aoshi: Sano, huh? Ima cut your hair Sano!!

****

Sano: *whacks scissors out of Aoshi's hand* I don't think so! Ima kick your ass!

****

Aoshi: I guess you want to do this the hard way. *takes out kodachis*

****

Sano: Ah shit.

****

Saito: *calling out to Sano* Kill him or I'm gonna commit suicide and beat you up in the afterlife for condemning me as a clock!

****

Aoshi: Ya know Sano, you don't look that bad. *puts away kodachis* Will you marry me?

****

Sano: This… is so sudden! I don't know what to say.

****

Aoshi: Say you'll marry me.

****

Sano: Y-yes. I will!

****

Aoshi: Why must you pressure me as well?!! Can't anyone see I'm not ready to get married?!

****

Sano: I've got an idea! Let's get married and use it as a compromise and if we don't like it then we'll just call in the concubines to aid us in forgetting our troubles.

****

Aoshi: Wouldn't that cost a lot of money?

****

Sano: Don't worry. I'm loaded!

****

Aoshi: Sounds good to me! On to Los Vegas to get married by Elvis!

****

Kenshin: Sano!! You're alright! I came back for you!

****

Sano: Um… yah… about that. Ya see, when you were gone, a lot of stuff happened and… uh… well… Aoshi and I are gonna get married. I'm sorry.

*Sano and Aoshi are leaving*

****

Kenshin: But… How can this be?!

****

Aoshi: It's because… I love him.

*the spork shatters and bunches of changing happens. All appliances turn back into humans. The only person who didn't change was Sano*

****

Sano: I'm still… a rooster head…

****

Aoshi: That's okay. I love you for who you are.

So the unrealistic love that begins after only five minutes happened and Sano and Aoshi got married in Los Vegas. Sano never did change back into Matt Damon, due to the fact that Brad Pitt was screwing him behind Jennifer Aniston's back. They then miraculously had seven children: Ishbu, Push Pa, Apu, Abul, Ja Ja, Morocco, and George. 

Kenshin later was really pissed that he didn't get Sano or even Aoshi as a consolation prize and committed suicide. Cho and Hiko did bunches of dirty things in the castle halls for all to see and they finally both died of AIDS. Shishio went on to conquer Russia, France, and Sweden. Yahiko later did beer commercials and the rest of the use-to-be appliances went on with lives of normal people. Finally, the NSYNC people never did get brains of any sort, so they just went on with their lives talking about stupid stuff on who looks better and writing crappy pop music.

**__**

The End


End file.
